Chaos and Order
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title made change later. This is completely AU and rated for reasons. Reasons are in the opening AN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, Horror here with a new story. This was going to be posted after the life debts trilogy bit was finished, but I've decided to get this out as soon as I can. AU, rated for multiple reasons, which I will have to list for fear of offending someone. Character death, character bashing, lemons/limes, violence, language, mentions of attempted suicide, depression and underage drinking.**_

 _ **If you find any of these reasons offensive and you still read the story, please take it with a pinch of salt. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Three teenagers stood in front of six gravestones, hardened looks crossing their faces. The half Latino boy looked up at the darkening sky and began sniffing the air. The orange-haired, green eyed girl and the blonde-haired, blue eyed girl looked at him and he growled, "It's going to rain. We better get home," they nodded and he looked at them and frowned, "Star, Higgs…I know we lost our parents, but standing in front of their graves would do more harm than-"

"Marco, no offense, but shut up," Star Butterfly frowned at her best friend, Marco Diaz and shook her head, "So it's going to rain, big deal. Maybe it'll do us some good, right Higgs?"

Higgs Firefly looked at her parents' headstone and took a deep breath, "Let's…let's just go home. The cemetery is going to close soon anyway," she turned and began walking away before her two friends followed her.

The three teenagers walked into the nearly empty home as thunder roared and lightning cracked the sky. Marco sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed as he inhumanly growled, "C'mon nerd, it's just rain. You even said it was going to-"

"Someone's here," the two looked at him as Marco continued to growl as his body began to twist.

A brown-furred wolf stood in place of Marco and it began inching further into the house as Star's hands began to glow a bright purple and Higgs reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife before the two followed the wolf very closely.

The two followed the wolf into the kitchen where they spotted a squirrel-humanoid rummaging through the cabinets and the wolf growled before letting out a bloodcurdling howl, startling the being on the countertop. The being looked back and panted, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Higgs demanded.

"And…what are you?" Star questioned as the wolf continued to growl at the intruder.

The intruder looked down at the wolf and Star placed a hand on top of its head and the intruder sighed, "My name is Jessica and I was looking for some food…I've been on my own since my parents were killed when I was five and I'm known as a Chimera,"

"A Chimera," Jessica looked down and saw Marco standing in place of the wolf, "You mean a cross between a human and an animal," Jessica stared at the half Latino teen in shock and disbelief, "Aren't they usually created in labs or something?"

"Yes…are you a Chimera too?" Marco crossed his arms and looked away, "Or are you a shapeshifter?"

Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes and snapped, "What'd you call me!"

Star grabbed Marco by the arm and looked at Jessica, "Why don't the four of us go to the other room to talk. We can explain everything and see where it goes from there," Marco and Jessica stared each other down while Star led Marco out of the kitchen.

Star and Higgs sat on the couch in the living room while Marco sat on the floor between them and Jessica sat on the chair across from them. Star took a deep breath and began petting the top of Marco's head, "Well…since we know your name and what you are, we might as well introduce ourselves to you. Star Butterfly, I'm a spellcaster thanks to my mother, and my father was an expert weapons master," she frowned and took a deep breath as she shook her head, "Unfortunately, both my parents were killed in a drunk driving accident."

"Higgs Firefly, I'm a Chemical Archer, thanks to both my parents, who…were killed in the same accident."

Jessica frowned and looked at Marco, "And what's your story, shapeshifter?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll gladly knock your teeth down your throat," Marco warned and Jessica narrowed her eyes, "Shapeshifters are disgusting creatures…Marco Diaz, and if it weren't for my accident when I was four, I would've been a Geomancer like my parents,"

"Okay…but what are you? If you don't want me to call you a shapeshifter, it might be easier if you tell me what you-"

"Changeling…I have the ability to turn into any animal I want, as well as have heightened senses. And like my friends, my parents were part of a drunk driving accident," the room fell silent for a few moments before Marco looked at Jessica with a sympathetic look, "So…I don't care, I can't say the same for my friends here, but…what happened to your parents?"

"Yeah…you said they were killed?"

The three looked at her and Jessica took a deep breath and shook her head, "The sick bastards who did this to me killed them. They wanted to create hybrid creatures that would listen to them in exchange for their parents' safety. I escaped from my containment facility and wandered around before I saw my parents in a white room…someone walked into the room and killed them, executioner style,"

The room fell silent once more before Jessica inhaled deeply. "I escaped from the labs that day and been on my own since."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well…why don't you stay here for the night. The storm's only going to get worse and…not being rude, but you look like you've seen better days," Jessica frowned and slightly nodded.

Higgs and Star looked in the spare bedroom and saw Jessica sleeping on the bed, the shades drawn. The two looked at each other before turning and walked down the hall.

The two stood outside of a room and Star got ready to knock on the door when they heard Marco's voice call from in the room, "It's opened," they opened the door and the two of them stepped into the room, "Are you two all right?"

"We have no idea who this Jessica person is. For all we know, she could be a psychotic killer and she's going to kill us in our sleep and-"

"She wasn't lying, Higgs, and while she did break into the house while we were at the cemetery, she doesn't smell of trouble," he looked at them and arched a brow, "And besides, if our parents were still around, they would've invited her to stay for the night,"

"Yeah…I guess so," Star sighed and shook her head, "But Marco, she could be a pathological liar and-"

"And I would've known. Her voice didn't strain in the slightest, her heartrate didn't increase…just let her stay for the night and we'll see where it goes tomorrow."

"You just want her to stay so you have another animal base being in the house," Marco ignored Higgs and the orange-haired archer took a deep breath and shook her head, "If we die tonight it's your fault,"

"It's three on one. Star has her wand, you have your bow and arrows and not to mention your knife and I can turn into any animal I want. I'm pretty sure we can stop one squirrel girl," Marco looked at the two and frowned, "And like I said, she wasn't lying. She looked like she's seen better days and who knows, having a Chimera on our team might be beneficial," the two looked at him and Marco inhaled slowly, "We'll keep an eye on her throughout the night and all of tomorrow to see what happens. If you two still feel uncertain about her then we'll send her away, if she seems trustworthy…well…I don't think I need to continue."

"Damnit, nerd," Higgs growled and shook her head as the storm continued to rage outside.

 _ **First chapter to this new story is completed. The next chapter will explain their origins a bit better. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **FalconWriter9000: Good to hear. Specific ships? Um…I'm going to have to get back to you on that one, friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Jessica yawned as she walked down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she spotted Marco standing in front of the stove, cooking, "You cook?" Marco nodded and Jessica arched a brow, "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"No, me, Star and Higgs take turns with different jobs every day…and today's my turn to cook…I hope you like tofu and soy milk," he looked up and Jessica looked at him in confusion, "I don't cook meat, I don't cook real eggs…it's just something I don't do,"

"Whatever," Jessica sat down and took a deep breath.

Star and Higgs walked into the kitchen and moaned as they rubbed their heads, "Hey sleeping beauties," they stuck their tongues out at Marco and he chuckled he watched the two sit down, "Never gets old,"

"Shut up," Star groaned before lying her head on the surface of the table.

Jessica looked at the two sitting at the table before looking back at Marco and arched a brow, "So…you three know how I came to be…is there a specific story behind your origins?" Star sat up as she and Higgs slightly frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes as he continued to cook, "What? Do you know have a-"

"We do…some of us don't like talking about it," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "The women in my family are well known spellcasters, but my great-great uh…great…I don't know how many greats…grandmother used her powers to cause havoc and kill anyone who crossed her…she ran off with a well-known supervillain…I don't know what happened after that, but when my great-grandmother Celina was born, the family was worried the line of spellcasters came to an end, but as it turned out, the magic in her was dormant…that's all I really know about my family history."

Jessica nodded and Higgs sighed, "My parents were scientists before they became archers. One day there was a chemical meltdown with one of the generators, causing an explosion, killing dozens and injuring about forty, including my parents. The radioactive waves from the generator altered their body stricture…why archers, I don't know, but my parents went to my uncle's archery range one day, and one thing led to another and before they knew it, they accidently destroyed the entire range. My uncle wasn't too happy about it, either,"

"Well…that is strange," Jessica looked at Marco and frowned, "And what about you shape-" Marco looked back with narrowed eyes and growled under his breath, "Um…Marco? What's your story? You said you were going to be a Geomancer if it weren't for your accident."

"That's right," Marco inhaled deeply and shook his head before he continued to cook, "Me, Star, Higgs and our parents went to South Africa when the three of us were four for a simple getaway. Being the stupid 4-year-old I was, I wandered into the jungles without telling anyone and I was bitten by a monkey and I screamed in pain.

My parents, Star's parents and Higgs's parents ran towards the jungle and found me, foaming at the mouth. My mom picked me up and carried me back to camp. Mr. and Mrs. Firefly looked me over and they feared that I was infected with some kind of virus that's deadly to humans.

Thinking quickly, Mrs. Firefly injected me with some untested serum, stabilizing the virus…and a short time after that, we realized that I can turn into animals, had heightened senses…along with a few other things as we got older."

"You mean a ma-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll knock your teeth down you throat," Marco warned and Jessica stared at him, "The only ones who know about this are me and somehow you…and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's because you're a Chimera," Jessica nodded as Marco stepped towards the table and set a plate of food in front of each other girls, "Well…eat up," the three nodded and began eating as Marco made a plate for himself.

 _ **A short chapter. Sorry for the length. This was a pain to write, not because I couldn't think of an origin story for them or whatever, but because I literally had to stop every few minutes to feed my little cousin. I knew Eclipsa isn't Star's eight-time great-grandmother, but they don't know yet.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
